Trade Tokens
Trade Tokens allow players to trade cards with other players in their Clan. They can be obtained from Special Event Challenges, Clan Wars, and by purchasing them from the Shop. There are four different types of Trade Tokens; one corresponding to each rarity of card in the game. Players can hold up to ten of each token. Usage *Players can start a trade by entering the Trade screen which is accessed from the Trade tab after pressing the "Request Card" button. *To start a trade, players need to have at least one Trade Token. *Each Trade Token can only be used to trade cards of the associated rarity. For example, a Rare Trade Token can only be used to trade cards. *Once the player enters the Trade screen, the player can choose a card to request, provided they have at least one Trade Token of the correct rarity. The player can choose any card that they have already unlocked or even a card that they have not unlocked, provided that they are already at or above the Arena in which the card is unlocked. *Once the card to request has been chosen, the player must choose up to 4 cards of the same rarity as the card requested, to give away in exchange for the card requested. *Before finally posting the request, the player can add a message regarding the trade in the confirmation screen that follows. *A different number of cards will be traded for each rarity; players will trade 250 Commons, 50 Rares, 10 Epics or 1 Legendary. These amounts are equal to one-twentieth (5%) the number of Cards needed to upgrade from the second-highest level (12) to the highest level (13). *Once the trade has been posted, the player starting the trade can cancel it anytime before it is accepted by another player. Doing so will refund the Trade Token and all cards that were used to start the trade. *Players can see any trade requests posted by members in the Clan. Players must have the necessary cards and spend a corresponding Trade Token to accept a trade. *To accept the trade, the accepting player chooses one of the cards that the initiating player offered and takes it in exchange for their cards. *To trade for the cards, you must have a trading token of your own. *For players who have left a clan, there is a cool-down of 2 hours and 30 minutes before they can engage in trades, the same as donating Cards (cool-down starts when leaving a clan rather than when joining a clan). *Players can get Gold from a trade, but if and only if they get excess copies of a card as a result of a trade (due to the card being received being already at max level or has enough cards to upgrade to max level). *Players who have maxed a Card can give this Card by spending the amount of Gold equal to this Card's overflow price: ** 5 for each Card (1,250 for the whole Common stack) ** 50 for each Card (2,500 for the whole Rare stack) ** 500 for each Card (5,000 for the whole Epic stack) ** 20,000 for each Card. *Players cannot trade away the last Legendary card that unlocks it. For example, if a player's Miner is at level 9 with upgrade meter "1/2", they cannot trade it away. *If a player already has 10 tokens of a rarity, further tokens received from Special Event Challenges/Global Tournaments and Clan War Bounties will be converted to Gold (250 for Common, 500 for Rare, 1,000 for Epic and 2,000 for Legendary). Tokens refunded by canceling a trade or purchased in the Shop can surpass the limit without being converted to Gold. *If a trade has not been made within 36 hours of a player posting it, the trade will be canceled and the Trade Token and cards will be refunded. History *Trade Tokens were added to the game on 5/9/18 with Version 2.4.0. *On 5/12/18, the December 2018 update modified Trade Tokens: both the player initiating a trade and the player accepting it must have a Trade Token. To compensate, the drop rate and upper limit of Trade Tokens increased. A few days into this update, a maintenance break removed the 15-minute cool-down to accept trades. *On 19/12/18, trade requests were changed to last for 36 hours (instead of 14 days) before expiring. * On 28/1/19, trade requests were made to allow players to choose up to 4 different cards for the accepting player to choose from to take. Category:Social Category:Currencies